


A Commanding Performance

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Filming Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom and Billy go to see Master and Commander...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Commanding Performance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Dom got out of the car. The wind swept across the almost empty car park of the multiplex and straight through his jacket. He shivered, half-regretting his insistence on going somewhere anonymous.

Bill slammed his door and grinned over the car roof at Dom's huddled form. "Welcome to beautiful Clydebank."

"It's bloody freezing."

"It's Glasgow in January, Dom, what do you expect?"

"I dunno. Sunshine. Dancing girls."

"On a Tuesday afternoon? You're not in California now, Sunny Jim."

"Don't I fucking know it. Let's get indoors."

At least it was easy to be anonymous in this weather. Dom pulled his collar up and his hat down, and they trudged across the car park into the foyer of the cinema. Billy picked up the pre-booked tickets from the machine and they made their way to the appropriate screen, avoiding eye contact with ushers.

It was dark in the auditorium, and the trailers had already started. By the flickering light Dom could make out a scattering of punters. "Back row," he said, and bounded up the steps.

They pulled off hats and jackets and settled themselves in the big comfy seats. The nearest people were about 6 rows in front, but they kept their voices to a whisper.

"Now I get to see if it was worth you having that terrible hairstyle."

"I'm still stunned you've managed not to see this yet."

"You know, I've been filming in New York. Then this thing came up in December, Return of the King. Then it was Christmas and New Year. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Aye, I suppose."

"Remind me. Which one are you again? Master or Commander?"

"Neither. I'm more like... the 'and'."

Dom snorted with repressed laughter. "Starring Russell Crowe, Paul Bettany and Billy Boyd!"

"That's the idea, aye... sshh, it's starting."

Dom settled back in his seat, his knee resting companionably against Billy's, his hand settled on Billy's thigh. The first time Billy appeared on screen, he dug his fingers in, and Billy gave a little squeak.

"Dom! You'd better not do that all through the bloody film!" he hissed.

"Terrible, terrible hair."

"Shh."

The first time Billy's character spoke, Dom said "Terrible, terrible accent."

"Shut. Up."

Dom slumped down in his seat, one foot up on it, hand around his knee, other hand still on Billy's leg, with Billy's fingers laced into his. After a while, he actually started to get into the film, and was only thrown out of it each time Billy appeared, which fortunately wasn't that often.

It was about an hour into it. He lifted his hand off Billy's leg to scratch his head, and unwittingly brushed against Billy's crotch as he did so. Billy flinched.

_Hmm, interesting bulge you have there, Mr Boyd._

Dom smiled to himself.

He leaned over and put his mouth against Billy's ear.

"Fancy a bit of Captain Aubrey, do you?"

Dom turned back to the screen, hoping his face was implacable. A few moments later, he felt Billy's breath on the side of his face.

"Not at all. But there's this bloke sitting beside me I wouldn't mind shagging later."

Dom looked at Billy out of the corner of his eye, but he was watching the film, a picture of innocence. Without taking his eyes off the screen, Dom slowly, slowly slid his hand up Billy's thigh until it was resting on his crotch. His heart rate rose a little when he both heard and felt Billy shift in his seat and open his legs to accommodate him. Dom nestled his hand between Billy's legs, and Billy sighed and put his hand on Dom's arm.

Now this was really, really nice.

Dom's thumb began to stroke gently from side to side over the rough denim, which produced a soft rumble of appreciation from Billy. Dom was getting pretty turned on himself by this point, and forced himself to focus on the film. But he couldn't help himself, a few minutes later, from running the nail of his index finger up the teeth of Billy's zip. Billy inhaled sharply.

This was the point of decision.

Should he risk going any further? They were in a public place, after all.

He knew he risked getting socked in the chin, which had happened on more than one previous occasion in an inappropriate situation, or when Billy just wasn't in the mood.

The possible reward, as usual, outweighed the risk, and he realised the decision had been made.

His hand tentatively made for the button on Billy's jeans.

Billy didn't move.

So far, so good.

A quick flick of his thumb and forefingers and the button was undone, the zip down, and Dom's hand was inside.

"Dom..." Billy protested weakly. His hand was still on Dom's forearm, but making no move to stop the hand's progress.

Dom's eyes were still on the screen. He covered Billy's erection through his boxers with his hand, and squeezed.

Billy took a choking breath in.

Then he began to caress, slowly and carefully through the fabric.

"Shit..." Billy whispered.

The pace of the action on the screen had increased, and the volume had gone up to keep pace with it.

Billy whimpered.

Dom lifted his hand and slid it down inside Billy's shorts, teased the rough patch of hair for a moment and then grasped Billy's warm, swollen cock in his hand.

"Dom..." Billy managed to say, "...get arrested..."

Dom cast his eyes quickly around the auditorium. The action on screen was intense and the volume pretty loud. No-one gave a hoot what was happening behind them, in fact most of them had probably lost track of where they were.

"No-one gives a shit," he said, and started to pump his hand slowly up and down.

Billy was writhing and whimpering in his seat, head resting on the back of it. Dom sighed with satisfaction.

_I want him in my mouth._

Dom choked back his own gasp of surprise as the thought popped up out of nowhere.

It was going to be impossible while he was still sitting beside Billy, the fixed arm rest with its handy cupholder being an effective barrier to any kind of bodily contact.

What these multiplexes did have, though, was bags of legroom.

_Fuck, I'm really going to do this._

He took another look around before dropping to his knees in front of Billy and tugging at his jeans. "Off."

Billy's eyes were wide open in shock and awe. After a moment, he lifted his hips off the seat and allowed Dom to pull his jeans down to his ankles, then automatically shifted his feet back as Dom moved in closer. This was all the work of just a few seconds. Dom popped Billy's cock free of his boxers and smiled up at his still wide-eyed boyfriend. The battle thundered away on screen.

"Wha..." Billy said, "...the film..."

"Seen it," Dom said, and took Billy in his mouth.

He would never, ever tire of the reaction this produced in Billy's body. Billy's hands went straight into Dom's hair, and his hips bucked. Dom leaned one arm on Billy's lap to stop him thrusting involuntarily, and wrapped his other hand around the base of Billy's erection. He loved giving Billy pleasure, more than he loved receiving it, loved the feeling of his mouth filled with the evidence of Billy's need for him, loved finding new ways to tease and tantalise with his lips and tongue. He forgot where he was, forgot that there was anyone else in the world but him and Billy. Hearing Billy's quiet gasps and moans above him, feeling Billy's fingers in his hair, only increased his determination, and he sucked and licked and squeezed, until...

"Dom... yes, yes, ah...."

Dom gagged slightly and swallowed, feeling exceedingly pleased with himself. He rested his chin on Billy's leg, watching Billy's face, waiting for Billy's breathing to slow down a little, then placed a quick kiss on his belly, tucked him back in his shorts and tugged up his jeans. Billy lifted his hips and pulled them up the rest of the way as Dom sat back in his seat, looking at the screen.

"Nice bit of swordplay that, Bill" he said, deadpan.

Billy simply took Dom's hand between both of his, making circles in Dom's palm with his thumb.

After a while, Dom felt Billy's breath on the side of his face again.

"I'll bloody well get you back for that later."

"I'm counting on it, sex god."

There was silence for a while.

"Have you really seen this before?"

Dom smiled.

"Course I have. Weeks and weeks ago. In New York," and he turned his face to Billy's for a lovely, long, back row snog.


End file.
